Talk:Gasu Gasu no Mi
Logia? I know it has seemingly properties of a Logia, but what actual confirmation do we have? Might seem speculation-wise to say so as of yet. 20:24, April 18, 2012 (UTC) He was able to completely transform into gas and enter those flasks when he first heard about the intruders on the island. 20:27, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I know, but like the Doku Doku no Mi, it was hard to determine, we thought it was Logia. Just saying, but yeah, seems like a true Logia here. 20:37, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Types of gas produced How could we be sure that it was this fruit's powers that produced the sleeping, nerve and poison gases? It could've been his twisted experiments that did so. 03:16, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, we know the guys in the hazmat suits had the sleeping gas in the containers on their backs. It never said that he made those gases. 03:22, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Then who put the types of gases in the Strengths and Weaknesses section? If it's true, then they should source it, otherwise I could remove it without any problems. 03:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :i'm the one who put it in there read this page again: http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/10156825/16; Brownbeard said he has the ABILITY purifies the whole island thus implying his powers has something to do with the whole island's incident then implying if he can purify it he can control it and he can create it giving his gas powerswere nerve and poison gases am i right? Rainelz 03:38, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Purifying doesn't mean he can control it. He might just act as a filter of sorts. It doesn't say he can manipulate different types of gas. At the very least there's nothing to show he can manipulate sleeping gas. All that was done by the guys in the hazmat suits. It's still somewhat speculative to say that he produced the gases. 03:49, April 19, 2012 (UTC) maybe he could add hot gas since brownbeard said he give them powered legs which also shows a balloon filled with gas which is basically his ability? right? Rainelz 05:21, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, now you're pushing it with speculation. Nobody even said he used gas to levitate them. 05:38, April 19, 2012 (UTC) and even if he used gasses to make the balloons it only needs to be lighter then air to make them fly (and i know how many balloons you need to make someone that size)Faustfan 14:16, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Logia Unless he's a confirmed logia, you cannot add it to the article. ^Give me a break, what more proof do we need that he is a logia? Its painfully obvious he is one. DUDE. HE CAN TURN TO GAS. FREAKIN' GAS. And he could enter those flasks while in gas form. What more evidence do you need? And don't even dare to bring up Mr. 3, Kalifa or Magellan: Those characters only GENERATE their element, and don't actually turn into it. 06:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Color Should we change the color of the infobox? I mean in the anime it was two shades of purple and in the manga it was some red-orange color. I don't know how to change the color by the way so :S FirePit (talk) 22:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) the color come from Punk Hazard's color scheme, then I think it's fine as it is. Rayleigh92 (talk) 22:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) well all the other devil fruits' infoboxes were colored to match the devilfruit's power FirePit (talk) 23:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Change it to orange. That's the color in the volume. On volume 68, his coat is blue. 23:49, January 20, 2013 (UTC) We only went by the Punk Hazard colorscheme because we didn't know what color anything was. 23:59, January 20, 2013 (UTC) But now we know. On Monet's page, in the gallery, Caesar can be seen in his gasform too. So I suppose we could change it to that color. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut I don't know how to change colors, so I'd have to ask one of you guys to do it :< FirePit (talk) 14:28, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Miok Gas? Where does "Miok" come from for his "Nenshokei Miok Gas" attack? GenkiMan (talk) 18:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Chapter Link Why was the link to the chapter deleted? In a lot of places it says 'for the chapter of the same name'- blah blah blah blah blah'. Why was this one deleted? Hawkinz340 (talk) 16:08, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Roko Meaning I was wondering about Roko, in Hindi that word means to stop, should that be added to the Trivia? --BurstDragon 02:15, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Don't see why not, though I placed it after the technique description like we do for other techniques with foreign meanings.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:34, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Stuff like that isn't added because it has nothing to do with anything. SeaTerror (talk) 04:36, February 10, 2016 (UTC) It has nothing to do with anything even though Roko STOPS poisonous gas? Gee whiz 11:03, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Now that's just heavy speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 18:04, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Sounds like a coincidence to me. 18:06, February 10, 2016 (UTC)